


Waterfalls

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Klance Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: For the prompt: 'I can't believe you talked me into this"Or:The team find a waterfall Pidge declares safe to jump from.





	Waterfalls

Keith was many things, but he liked to think stupid wasn’t one of them. Yet, here he was, standing at the  _top of a waterfall_ , in nothing but his bathing shorts, watching his team mates jump into the water below. Allura refused, point blank, she decided she’d meet them in the water instead. Pidge was going to go last, she had done a thorough check on the area, so it was safe, she just wanted to wait. 

Hunk had already gone, which was a surprise to  _everyone,_ who would have thought the boy had the guts to take a ten meter fall into water so easily? But no, there he went, the first to go over the edge. Keith could still hear his joyous shouts from where he was happily splashing about at the bottom of the waterfall, swimming around Allura. 

Shiro went next, quieter, but enjoying it none the less. He called to Keith from the water, waving for him to jump down. Keith frowned, he would do it, he wasn’t a chicken, he just needed a moment to collect himself. 

Apparently, so did Lance, who was standing off to the side, looking unsteadily at the water below. Keith tilted his head, this  _was_  Lance’s idea, why hadn’t he been the first to jump? The answer was clear on his face, he was afraid, but Keith couldn’t imagine why. This was  _Lance_ , the boy who wasn’t afraid of anything. 

“Lance?” Keith called, making the blue paladin jump slightly, clearly startled. 

The boy in question gave a small, awkward laugh, rubbing his arm slightly, “ah, you going first?” 

“You feeling ok?” Keith asked, ignoring the question. 

Lance shrugged him off, his usual casual smirk placed back on his features, “are you stalling, Mullet? What, scared?” 

“Course not, Pidge has assured us there’s nothing to be scared of,” Keith stated matter of factly. 

Lance stilled momentarily, before he casually dropped his shoulder, casting a glance down below, where Hunk waved up to them. Lance looked back to Keith, quickly covering his fear, “I didn’t realize it was quite this high,” he finally admitted, voice quiet. 

Keith snorted, “yeah, well, this  _was_ your idea,” he reminded.

“It was a great idea, of course, Hunk loved it.” 

“To everyone’s shock,” Keith added, causing Lance to relax slightly and release a small laugh. 

“It’s ok not to do it,” Keith said quietly. 

Lance sighed, “I want to,” he said, determination setting back into his voice.

“We could do it together,” Keith suggested, offering his hand. 

Lance looked at the hand for a moment, before letting out a laugh, releasing the tension in his shoulders. He took the hand, Keith feeling the warmth, the trust placed in him as he did so. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Lance commented as they neared the edge.

Keith scoffed, “this was  _your_  idea,” he retorted. 

“Yeah, but  _you_  are making me do it.”

Keith wanted to respond, to rise to the bait as he so often did, but before he could say anything, Pidge was there, giving both the boys a much-needed shove, sending them flying over the edge. 

Keith wasn’t sure how he felt, he only knew he clutched onto the hand in his tighter then he should have. Poor Lance, he might have a bruise. 

They surfaced, both dripping wet, grins on their faces, neither caring their hands were still joined. Pidge came splashing down moments later, giving their joined hands a quick acknowledgement, but she, too, decided to let it go. 

Keith decided he didn’t mind jumping off the cliff, so long as he had Lance’s hand to hold on to.


End file.
